Look after him
by Tara4
Summary: What if all along, Zack had been hiding a family. In the year following his death, his wife ans son contact Max
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of dark Angel, I do how ever own the characters of Zeke and Skeet. they are mine.  
  
A/N: I will only continue this story if I get reviews, so please please please review  
  
The elevator stopped at the top floor of the building and the only passanger adjusted her back pack. She was nervous, it was   
dangerous for her to be hare. If there was one thing that she had learnt from her late husband, it was that it was dangerous  
for her to be back in Seattle. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder again and shifted the new born baby in her arms. She m  
oved to the door and knocked. What if she was not welcome here? What would happen? Her 'sister' Max had gotten on with her   
life here in Seattle, what if Max didn't want to see her or her son. But she knocked again.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" A tall attractive man asked from the door way.  
  
"I am looking for Max, does she stil live here?" The mystery girl asked  
  
"Yeah, she is here, can I ask who you are?" Logan said  
  
"I am her sister"  
********************  
  
"Who was it Logan?" Max asked as she heard her boyfriend moving back down the hall towards her.  
  
"X5-42951" The girl replied, Max turned around to look at her sister.   
  
"Skeet, is that you?" Max asked, she had not seen Skeet since they had all split up after the escape.  
  
"Sure is Maxie" Skeet replied, Max stood and moved to hug her. The baby that was between them began to cry.  
  
"Oh, and you have a baby" Max smiled down at the baby in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, he's my angel" Skeet replied  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Max asked  
  
"That is a really long story..." Skeet began to explain as Logan moved both girls to the lounge.  
  
"Do you or the baby need any thing?" Logan asked softly.  
  
"Food would be really nice, I have been travelling for a long time" she smiled at him as he left the room.  
  
"Well done Maxie, he is really cute" She smiled at him and began to change the baby.  
  
"So, what is the baby's name?" Max asked  
  
"This is Zeke" Skeet smiled proudly. Logan soon returned with a samwich which she put on the table in front of her.  
  
"Thank you...." Skeet began  
  
"Oh, where are my manners, Skeety this is my boy friend Logan, Logan this is my little sister Skeet" Max explained  
  
"Nice to meet you" Logan smiled  
  
"now, you were about to tell be how you found me" max asked  
  
"i kept in touch with every one after the escape, Tinga, Ben, every one, they told me where you were" Skeet said  
  
"You do know a few pf us have died" Max told her.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Did you know about Zack?" Max asked  
  
"Of course I do Maxie...who do you think Zeke's father is?"  
  
********************  
  
Logan and Max's jaws dropped in shock. Did Skeet just say what they thought she said.  
  
"Zeke is Zack's child?" Max asked  
  
"Zack was my Husband" She informed.  
  
"Wait, Mr two X5's in one place is to much married another X5" Logan asked  
  
"You better start explaining fast." max exclaimed.  
  
"Well, The excape, you were going to leave me at Manicore right?" Skeet asked, Max nodded  
  
"Why were they going to leave you there?" Logan asked  
  
"My seizures are worse than Max's, and they are closer together to, they said it was to risky to have me going with them.   
But Zack would not leave Manicore without me. If i wasn't going, he wasn't going to go. Max and the others realised that   
they couldn't do it with out Zack so they had no choice to take me with them. That first night that we were out in the open,   
Zack told me he loved me. It was right after that seizure, remember Maxie, the one that you lot were so scared about. He   
told me he loved me and that he would never leave me. Well a week later he did leave me... we all got split up and I was   
taken in by the nicest people in the world. i didn't hear from Zack very much after that. i got one letter telling me where   
every one was if I ever needed them. He hated his foster parents and he was only staying because they had covered his tracks   
well. The pulse happened and things got bad, a few years later I was needing to see a familar face and on my first day of   
junior high, he was there. He ran away and enrolled himself in my school just so he could be with me whenever i needed him  
After that we began dating, we were so in love and we would only ever spend time not spend time together when we were in heat  
Things were crazy back then" Skeet explained, max and Logan sat silently.  
  
"When did you two marry, I was never told about it" Max asked  
  
"No, I didn't think that you would be told, the thing is, Zack was in love with you to. I realised this when he would go away   
when he was in heat and come back smelling of Seattle. I loved him and he loved me but you always had preferance in our   
relationship. He came here one time and the day he got back he proposed. I guess he tried some thing on you and you shot him   
down so he came running back to his consalation prize. He started coming here more and more after we were married, and I   
got madder and madder at him. Soon it got to the point where I had to tell him 'either stay here or he would never see me   
again' I never did see him again, you took manicore that night and he gave himself up for you. he let himself be killed. I   
was pregnant at that time but I didn't know, I found out and decieded to come see you when I could travell again." Skeet   
smiled.  
  
"so why are you here?" max asked, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"I am here to cut a deal with eyes only"  
  
******************** 


	2. I hate the fact that I cant hate you

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own this stuff. it belongs to the guy who killed Leo on the Titanic (isn't he the smatest guy in the   
world.) any way, James Cameron owns the characters. But not Skeet and Zeke, cos they are mine  
  
A/n: Ok, so thank you for the reviews that I have gotten so far. They are full of good ideas which I will try and use. I  
wrote the first chapter in a hurry, I was scared that I would lose the idea if I didn't. Sorry about my spelling and poor   
grammar, but I try. Please continue to review.  
  
  
********************  
  
Logan's jaw dropped for the second time that afternoon.  
  
"And what deal are you hoping to cut with me?" He asked, Skeet looked pleadingly into his eyes, almost desperatly.  
  
"I don't want Zeke to grow up the way I did, the way Max did, The way Tinga's son may still have to. Zeke deserves better   
than that. I want Lydecker and his Manicore goons away from my son. Therefore I would like a free clean passage out of   
America. No police, No sector police, no body trying to get in our way." She begged.  
  
Logan stayed straight faced and nodded "Well, I do believe that it is a reasonable thing to ask for, but what do we get in   
return?" Logan asked  
  
"I have the cure for your virus"  
  
********************  
  
Max couldn't stop herself from grinning, the virus that had kept them apart for so long. Her little sister had the cure.   
But in many ways, this added to Max's rapidly building guilt. elements of the story she had just been told were coming back   
to her. Zack was hurting his marriage because he was in love with her. He made a choice for Max to live although he knew he   
had a family waiting for him. She felt so guilty. In the time that they had escaped Manicore, Skeet was so happy, even though  
she was having seizures. From the story, she stayed happy until Zack fell for Max. Max wanted her sister to be happy, and   
felt as though she had robbed her sister of happiness.  
  
"You have the cure? Are you sure that it will work" Logan asked  
  
"Oh, it will work, Skeet is the smartest X5 that Manicore ever created, if any one could find a cure it would be her" max   
said proudly.  
  
"I have the cure with me now, I will give it to you..." Skeet began  
  
"Why are you doing this for me? After everything that happened, after the story you just told us, you still want to help us,   
why?" Max asked, she didn't understand why Skeet would want to help her.  
  
"Maxie, you are my sister, and believe me, part of me wants to hate you for my failed marrage, part of me wanted to track   
you down and hurt you, but we both know that wouldn't work, I am an intellegence soilder, you are a fighting soilder. I can't  
hate you Max, and I hate the fact that I can't hate you. You are my sister, you will be always be my sister. I have lost alot  
over the years, all of my brothers and sister, and most recently Zack, but I dont want to lose you. I want you to be happy,   
and Jondy said that Logan makes you happy. I would not be so vindictive as to stop you and Logan being happy because me and   
Zack couldn't be." Skeet explained. Max hugged her tightly  
  
"We have a deal" Logan smiled.  
  
"Thankyou, Max, you will have to drink the cure for it to work, it will take an hour to take effect." Skeet said  
  
"I will need a couple of days to get your passes organised, you and Zeke can stay here until they are ready" Logan offered.  
  
"Thank you again for this, Zeke doesn't deserve to be on the run like we were" She smiled and lifted the sleeping baby into   
her arms.  
  
"Come on Skeet, I will show you where you can put Zeke down for a sleep and then I want to show you something"  
  
********************  
  
The two girls stood on the edge of the Seattle Space Needle.  
  
"It is so beautiful up here" Skeet whispered  
  
"Yeah, I come up here alot to think"  
  
"Zack used to come here to, he would tell me stories about the view, the feeling of flying, i ve always wanted to feel it   
for myself" Skeet smiled sadly.  
  
"You really did love him, didn't you?" Max asked  
  
"I did, at first I loved him only because he loved me, he wouldn't leave Manicore with out me, he promised to be with me for   
ever, I believed him, but I knew it wouldn't last. Then when he found me again, I really truly loved him, I loved him so much   
that I didn't have the courage to leave him when I realised he also loved you. He loved me, i am certain of it, but there   
would always be you." She explained sadly.  
  
"I am so sorry, I didn't do any thing to lead him on" Max said  
  
"I know you didn't, it was a Manicore thing, I worked out that manicore programmed into us who our partners for life would   
be. Who would be the best blendings of generated DNA to make the best kids. Generation X5.2. Our breeding partners were   
written into our system. But Lydecker messed up, they gave us the ability to love out side our partnership. My breeding   
partner didn't make it out of Manicore, but Zack was just doing what they wanted him to do." Skeet explained  
  
"What do you mean, what they wanted him to do?" max asked  
  
"Maxie, Zack was your partner." 


End file.
